parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Animal Story 3 (Disneystyle8)
Disneystyle8's Movie-Spoof of Disney/Pixar's 2010 film Toy Story 3 Cast *Sheriff Woody - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Buzz Lightyear - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Jessie - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Sarge - The Great Prince of The Forest (Bambi 2) *Sarge's Soilders - Deer (Bambi) *Sarge's Son - Bambi (Bambi) *Mr. Potato Head - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp 2) *Mrs. Potato Head - Lady (Lady and the Tramp 2) *Three Squeeze Alien Toys - Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star and Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Slinky - Oliver and Dodger (Oliver And Company) *Rex - Donald Duck (The Three Caballeros) *Hamm - Goofy (A Goofy Movie) *Young Andy Davis - David (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) *Teenage Andy Davis - Prince (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Samantha Roberts - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Mrs. Davis - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Young Molly - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2) *Ride to Sunnyside - Thomas *Lotso Getting Unwrapped - Martin Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Lots-O-Huggin' Bear - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective/Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Lots-O-Huggin' Bear Replacement - Mickey Mouse (Fantasia) *Ken - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Barbie - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Big Baby - Lumpy (Winnie The Pooh) *Twitch - Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Stretch - Zira (The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride) *Chunk - The Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Sparks - Metal Sonic (Sonic OVA) *Chatter Telephone - Baloo and King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Bookworm - Thumper (Bambi 2) *Jack-in-The-Box - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Porcupine (Bambi 2) *Bonnie - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Chuckles - Einstein (Oliver and Company) *Mr. Pricklepants - Jim Crow (Dumbo) *Dolly - Joy (Inside Out) *Trixie - Daisy Duck (Cured Duck) *Buttercup - Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) *Peas-in-A-Pod - Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Bonnie's Mom - Belldandy (Ah My Goddess) *Broken Train Toy - Meeko (Pocahontas) *Buster (Old) - Zekrom (Pokemon) *Garbage Toys - Buzzie, Dizzy, Ziggy & Flaps (The Jungle Book) *Daisy - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Garbage Men - The Straycatcher Bros (Tom and Jerry The Movie) *Rabbit Doll - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Rainbow Bird Toy - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Round Boy Doll, Red Little Dinosaur Toy and Little Robot Toy - Bart Simpson (The Simpson), Brian Griffin (Family Guy) and Duck the Great Western Engine (Thomas The Tank Engine) *Sid (Adult) - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) Gallery Dumbo 2.png|Dumbo as Woody Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Chas Finster.png|Simba as Buzz Lightyear Adult Nala (from The Lion King) as Kira Finster.jpg|Nala as Jessie Bambi2preview.jpg~original.jpg|Great Prince of the Forest as Sarge Tramp.jpg|Tramp as Mr. Potato Head LadyandtheTramp.2.jpg|Lady as Mrs. Potato Head SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob, Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg|Patrick Sandy Cheeks.jpg|and Sandy as The Squeeze Alien Trio Oliver.jpg|Oliver Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps com-8054.jpg|and Dodger as Slinky Three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps.com-129.jpg|Donald Duck as Rex Goofy in A Goofy Movie.jpg|Goofy as Hamm 001be855 medium.jpeg|David as Andy Davis (Young) Prince Charming in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Prince as Andy Davis (Teenage) Snow White in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Snow White as Samantha Roberts Ariel (The Little Mermaid).jpg|Ariel as Mrs. Davis Dipsy.png|Dipsy as Ride to Sunnyside Einstien.jpg|Einstein as Chuckles Martin1.jpg|Martin as Lotso getting Unwrapped Char 12641.jpg|Ratigan as Lotso Pooh-heffalump-disneyscreencaps.com-2869.jpg|Lumpy as Big Baby Drake.jpg|Drake as Twitch Zira.jpg|Zira as Stretch 1 Grand Duke of Owls.jpg|Grand Duke of Owls as Chunk Metal sonic sonic the hedgehog.png|Metal Sonic as Spark Baloo.jpg|Baloo King Louie.jpg|and King Louie as Chatting Telephone Char 21855.jpg|Thumper as Bookworm Cutie Mark Crusaders.png|Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo as Peas-in-A-Pod Category:Disneystyle8 Category:Disneystyle172 Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies